This application relates to preventing, controlling reducing and/or treating proliferative vitreoretinopathy. Proliferative vitreoretinopathy (including epiretinal membrane formation) is a potentially devastating ophthalmic condition that can lead to blindness. It can develop after any penetration of the eye—surgical or traumatic. Predisposing conditions therefore include, but are not limited to, penetrating trauma, retinal tears, traction detachments, vitrectomy, and intraocular surgery. Any ophthalmic condition that precipitates or permits migration of retinal pigment is epithelium or glial cells can lead to the development of proliferative vitreoretinopathy. See Machamer (1978) British J. Ophthal. 62:737; Hilton et al. (1983) Ophthalmology 90:121.